Love Notes
by Nhie Bunnybunny
Summary: But inside I'm secretly wondering and curious of who sent that. But I kinda think I know, But I don't wanna assume. Mikayla/Sonny ://FEMSLASH
1. 1: Secret Admirer

_**I got the inspiration to write this..**_

**_---------------------------o0o----------------------------_ **

**Mikayla's POV**

"Ugh.." I groaned as I heard my alarm beeping continuously. I clicked the snooze button and went back to sleep again. Just then my mom went inside my room.

"Mikayla, honey. Time to wake up or you'll be late for school" She said trying to get the covers off my face.

"I don't wanna go to school." I whined.

"Oh, cmon, Mikayla. Y'know you want to" She teased.

"No."

"Kaylaaa....Kayla.... wake up.." she teased more.

"She tickled me."

"Fine! Fine I'm up! Haha.. Now go away." I told her standing up and pushing her out the door.

"Okay, be down in minutes."

"Okay" I told her and locked the room. I walked towards my closet and started rummaging it. I pulled out a black shirt and some skinny jeans and a white scarf. I put it all on and grabbed my converse shoes. I sat down in front of my vanity mirror ans started brushing my curly hair. I then put on some powder, eyeliner and some lip gloss and headed downstairs.

"Morning princess!" My dad greeted. I smiled at him.

"Morning Dad."

"So, Kayla. You look really great today. Do you have a date later?" My Mom asked/teased. My dad looked at my mom so fast that I thought his neck was going to break.

"Mikayla has a date?!" My dad exclaimed. He then looked at me. "Who's the boy? I'm going to make him suffer for dating my princess!" Me and my mom giggled.

"Relax, dear. I was just kidding." My mom said kissing my dad's forehead.

"And besides, Dad. I'm gay remember? You're the only man in my life." I said hugging him.

"Good." he said smiling. Yeah, my rents' know about me being gay and they're fine with it, especially my dad, he practically jumped for joy. They said as long as I'm happy they're happy. And besides in this generation everyone is Gay. They just don't know it yet. "Do you need a ride to school?" My dad asked getting me out off my little mind.

"Yeah! That would be great"

"Okay. I'll just get the keys, then we're going,"He said as he stood up and kiss my mom on the cheeks. I copied what he did and went to the garage where our cars are parked. I've got my own car but I still loved it when my dad drop me to school or pick me up.

"Are we going to use your car, mom's car or my car?" I asked my dad as he appeared beside me.

"How bout my car?" he suggested.

"Okay." I hopped on my dad's car which was a black Porsche Boxster. My dad followed and hopped on the drivers seat. And he started the engine and drove off to my school.

* * *

----school---

"Bye Dad!" I said as I closed the passenger door.

"Bye princess. Should I pick you up later?"

"I don't know yet. I'll just call you. Kay?"

"Okay. Bye, Princess! Be good." He said as he drove off. I waved goodbye and walked towards the school.

* * *

---cafeteria---

"Kayla!" I heard Lola called. She was sitting in front of a large board that has hearts designed on it. And on top of the board we're cut-out words saying : "LOVE NOTES". I walked over to Lola confusion written on my face.

"Lola, what's all this?" I asked her cocking my head to the side.

"It's valentines silly! Or did you forget?" she said giggling. My eyes widened at the thought.

"Oh, yeah valentines." I said monotone. I honestly don't like valentines. It just a day they made up for couples and lovers. So why should I bother? I don't have anyo-

"Hey girls!" I heard HER say. Oh yeah.. I do like someone. And here she is greeting us.

"Hey!" Me and Lola greeted her.

"Are you ready for our charity work?" Lola asked. _Charity work? Oh! Now I remember.. It's for our charity, which I forgot the name. How idiotic of me._ I mentally slapped myself.

"Yeah! I can't wait! With all the love messages that will be posted here and at the same time they're helping us raise money for charity." She said twirling around. I smiled at what she just did.

"Since the cafeteria is the hang out place of all the students. Everyone will see the messages." Lily said clapping her hands. Just then a guy came over.

"Excuse me. What's this for?" He asked.

"you can post messages here using our post-it's for one dollar. One post-it for one dollar. All of the money will go to charity." Lola explained.

"Uhmm.. Okay. Then let me have five post it's please."

"okay. What color would you like. You can pick from these colors." Sonny said as she layed out all the post it's. Blue, green, pink, orange, white, and yellow.

"Can I have one color of each?"

"Yeah, you can pick the colors." I told the guy as he nodded. He scribbled on the post-it's and sticked it on the board. And said he's thank you's.

"That was fun." Hannah said appearing behind me.

"Morning Hannah." Lola greeted while reading the other messages in the board. "Whoa! Mikayla!"

"What? What?" Me and Hannah said running towards Lola.

"Look! Look!" She said pointing to a piece of green post-it. I looked at it and it has a note scribbled on it.

_To: Mikayla Marie Gomez,_

_You are the most perfect thing I've ever seen._

_I really like you._

_ From: your secret admirer 3_

"Who could it be?" Hannah asked giddy and excited.

"I don't know." I told Hannah.

"Are you planning on finding him or HER?" Sonny asked. I looked at her.

"It depends. If he or she reveals herself to me and it turns out that well he or she is nice. Then I don't have any problem with that." I explained.

"Really?" Hannah asked.

"Yes." I answered flatly. "But it doesn't mean that I will like him or her back. I only have my heart set on one person." I said as I glanced over Sonny, who was looking at me with kind of sad eyes. Or I think they're sad. Actually I think I wish they were sad.

"Oh." Sonny said. But inside I'm secretly wondering and curious of who sent that. But I kinda think I know, But I don't wanna assume.

**_---------------------------o0o----------------------------_ **

_**One shot or not? If u don't like it Imma make it just a oneshot. **_

_**You guys tell me if I should continue or not. (:**_

_**Love, Nhie**_

_**(Catch me. Imma trainwreck and walking beyond enemy lines)**_


	2. 2: I'm YOUR Angel

_**Thanks to those who reviewed :D**_

**_---------------------------o0o----------------------------_ **

**Sonny's POV**

I was looking at Mikayla while she was reading the note. Hannah was getting giddy and excited at she asks Mikayla some questions.

"I don't know" Mikayla said.

"Are you planning on finding him or HER?" I asked mentally slapping myself for asking that.

"It depends. If he or she reveals herself to me and it turns out that well he or she is nice. Then I don't have any problem with that." She explained. "But it doesn't mean that I will like him or her back. I only have my heart set on one person." My heart suddenly ached after she said that. I have zero percent chance of her liking me.

See, I've been in love with Mikayla since the first time I met her.

_*Flashback*_

"_Class,This is Sonny Lovato. And she'll be your new classmate." The teacher, introduced. I mumbled a Hi and smiled at everyone. "Okay, you can go take a seat now." I nodded and walked towards an empty seat. Everyone was whispering and taking glances at me. I just looked down at my table.

* * *

_

_--lunch--_

_I was sitting on the grass outside of school when I heard some whisperings._

"_Hey, whose that girl?" A girl with a soothing voice asked._

"_I think her names Sonny, why?" A girl with a Texan accent answered._

"_And why is she sitting alone?"_

"_Maybe because she's new?" The girl with the Texan accent answered or more like asked. "Hey, where are you going?"_

_I wasn't looking at them. I was busy texting my mom._

"_Hi!" I looked up at the girl and I just thought I saw an angel._

"_H-hi." she has the perfect brown eyes._

"_Can I sit beside you?" I nodded and she sat beside me. She has the perfect soothing voice._

"_I'm Mikayla." She said as she smiled at me._

_"I'm Sonny." I answered. "Can I ask you a question?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Why are you talking to me? It's not like I don't want you talking to me. I like it. I mean you talking to me." She giggled. I cocked my head to the side confused._

"_You're rambling."_

"_Oh. Sorry." I said blushing. "I just wanted to know why."_

"_It's because, I feel no one should ever be alone or feel alone." She explained. She is an angel._

"_wow. You're an angel." she giggled as I mentally slapped myself for saying that out loud._

"_I'm not an angel. I just feel that way." She said standing up. "C'mon. I'm gonna introduce you to my friends." She said extending a hand for me to hold. I accepted it as she pulled me up and led me to her friends._

"_Girls, this is Sonny." She said as she pulled out a chair for me to sit in._

"_Hi Sonny, I'm Hannah." The girl with the Texan accent said._

"_I'm Lola." The girl with the blonde hair said._

"_Nice to meet both of you."_

"_Likewise" they both said._

"_Sonny would you like some Angel cake?" Mikayla asked as she handed me a piece of cake. "My mom baked it."_

"_Try it. Her mom makes the best cakes ever!" Hannah said._

"_It's like heaven!" Lola said as she took a bite of her cake._

"_Uhhmm.. okay then. Thank you, Mikayla." I said as she smiled at me. I felt my heart melt._

"_It's alright." She said as I took a bite out of my cake. My eyes widened at how good this cake is! I looked at Mikayla who I think was glowing like an angel. And I knew from that moment that I fell in love with her._

_*End Flashback*_

So it turned out that Me, Mikayla, Hannah and Lola are classmates.

"Hey, Sonny. Would you like some angel cake?" Mikayla asked as she sat close beside me.

"Sure. You know how much I love your mom's cake.." I told her as she handed me some cake. "Hey, Kayla." She looked at me.

"Yes?"

"I still think you're an Angel."

"Y'know Sonny..." She said smiling and hugging me. "You're the only person that tells me I'm an Angel and I'm beginning to think I'm just YOUR angel. Just yours." She said as I smiled widely.

"Yo, Love birds! There's a customer. You can be mushy-lovey later." Hannah teased. Mikayla let go of me and I think she's blushing.

"Sonny, you look like a tomato." Lola whispered in my ear which just made me blush even harder.

**_---------------------------o0o----------------------------_ **

_**Did you like it? **_

_**Should I still continue?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Love, Nhie**_

_**(Catch me. Imma trainwreck and walking beyond enemy lines)**_


	3. 3: A singing bird told me

**_---------------------------o0o----------------------------_ **

**Mikayla's POV**

I left the cafeteria to go get some things at my locker. I opened my locker door and a note fell out. I slowly picked it up and opened it.

_Mikayla,_

_I know who wrote you that Love note. I even have proof. And I'm willing to tell you on one condition. We need you to sing on our little booth. If you are interested Text me, you know my number._

_~the President of the Choir club._

_Seriously? He just won't stop bugging me! _ I thought.

_*flashback*_

_I was singing in the music room alone, because well, I want to be alone. I needed to think. Needed to sort out what I truly feel. I needed to clear my head. And singing calms my nerves. After the song I got up but then the door quickly opened. And the president of the choir club came rushing into me._

"_I heard you sing! And I must tell you that we needed more of that kind of voice in our club! Will you join?" he said blocking my way._

"_Uhmm.. No. I'm not interested. And I don't sing in public." I answered him truthfully._

"_But we need you. I'll do anything! I can make you not do your assignments on some classes." He said trying to convince me. I looked at him._

"_No thank you." I told him and began to walk again but then he stopped me._

"_C'mon I need you to join the club. I'll even carry your books if you want." _

"_No. I don't wanna join. And you can't call it a club if you only have one person in it. And that only person is you."_

"_That's why I need you. If you sing I bet many of the other students will join!"_

"_No. Please get out of the way. I still have something to do" I said as I moved away from him and headed to the door when he shouted.._

"_I'll have you sing for me one day! Just you wait!" I rolled my eyes at him._

_*end flashback*_

"_And he thinks I'm gonna give into him. With his I-know-who-gave-you-that-love-note thingy. Ha! I'm not falling for it! No way! Nu-uh. Imma stay right here." _Mikayla thought.

* * *

--after a few seconds---

"_Where is he?! Where is that guy! I have to know who wrote that Love note!" _I thought as I was running around the school. Just then my phone began to ring. I quickly pulled it out of my pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, mikayla. So have you thought it over?"

"Mr. Choir President?"

"Please.. call me Mao."

"Mao."

"yes. So have you thought about it?"

"How can I be sure that you won't just fool me into singing?"

"Don't worry. I keep my word."

"Fine. I'll sing. Where and when?"

"At the cafetria. 10 minutes."

"WHAT?! Are you insane?! I'm not prepared!"

"Don't worry. The Band will play whatever song you like."

"Ughh.. Fine. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Good." Then the phone clicked shut.

_How did that guy get my number? _I thought as I run towards the caf.

---inside the cafetria--

"Hey KAyla! What took you so long?" Hannah asked.

"Sorry, Hannah. I'm finding someone.. Excuse me." I said as I walked past Hannah. Leaving her with a confused look.

"Mikayla!" I heard Mao call. I looked at where the sound came from. And he was in a corner preparing the band. I jogged to his side.

"Okay, let's get this over with." I told him as he nodded.

"What would you like to sing?" He asked. I glanced over at our little booth and saw Sonny. I smiled. And looked back at Mao.

"Angel of Mine by Monica."

"Uhmm.. Okay. You heard her guys! And Mikayla..." He said.

"Yes?"

"Here. The person that wrote you that love note." He handed me his digicam and I scanned through the pictures. To my surprise it was Sonny and that made my smile even more wider.

"Okay. Let's do this." I said as I handed Mao back his digicam. "And thank you."

"No, Thank you" He smiled. "I'm sorry for doing this, but I really need some people."

"It's alright, I understand." I said as I walked up on stage.

"Uhmm.." I gulped. Okay. I just remembered I never NEVER sang in front of sooo many people before. Everyone sopped what they were doing and looked at me and started whispering and shouting "HEY IT"S MIKAYLA!"

"Uhh.. H-hi Everyone" I looked at them. They were all smiling at me and staring. I looked around and saw Hannah, Lola and Sonny with a confused look on their faces. _Sonny. _I thought. I smiled again.

"Hi everyone! I'm here supporting the Choir club and i'm asking you to join them. And I'm going to sing for y'all today." I said the confidence slowly rising in me. "The sign-up sheets for the choir club is with Mao" I said pointing to Mao, who was waving his hands. I signaled the band and they nodded and the music started.

_When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine _

I looked at Sonny who was slowly smiling from what I was singing.

_I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Gonna love you girl you are so fine  
Angel of Mine _

I can't believe that she likes me too. I smiled a little wider.

_How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm here for now, you helped me grow _

_You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost the hope  
You show my love  
I'm checkin for you  
Girl your right on time  
Angel of Mine_

"Thank you!" I said to the crowd and they all started screaming and holler-ing and they started to sign up for choir. I jumped off the stage and walked over to where my friends are.

"Whoa! You never told us you sing!" Lola exclaimed.

"Yeah Kayla!" Hannah said.

"you were AWESOME!" Sonny said beaming with excitement. I blushed.

"Uhmm.." It's now or never. "I kinda know who wrote that Love Note for me" I saw Sonny gulped in the corner of my eye. "And that song was for her. And I like that person too. I kinda have a crush on that person ever since we met."

"Who is it? Who is it? Who is it?" Hannah and Lola chanted together.

"Well..." I looked over at Sonny who was now smiling shyly and blushing. "I think I won't say. Since I think the person knows already who they are." I said as I slowly intertwined my fingers with Sonny's. Which made us both blush.

"Oh, c'mon Tell!" Hannah and Lola both whined.

"No." I said as me and Sonny slowly walked to our Love Notes booth, our hands still intertwined. "C'mon ladies.. We need to work for our booth." I said motioning to Hannah and Lola. They stomped their foot and whined. They started asking people to go sign some Love notes. Sonny looked at me.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"Well.. A singing bird told me." I said as I looked over at Mao, who was soo happy right now. He looked at me and mouthed a thank you. I smiled at him.

"i really like you, Sonny." I told her. She blushed.

"I really like you too." And we held hands until the end of the day.

-----_fin-----_

**_---------------------------o0o----------------------------_ **

**:D It's finished! A three-shot..xD**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited and Alerted.**

**I wuv you guys!**

_**Love, Nhie**_

_**(Catch me. Imma trainwreck and walking beyond enemy lines)**_


End file.
